


The Avengers Get Omegaversed - PTW Edition

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers - Freeform, Multi, Omegaverse, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers in an Omegaverse AU. Where Loki is sent back to Earth as punishment for trying to rule it, because Odin has A+ parenting skillz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki Gets Sent to Midgard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monsteranon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsteranon/gifts).



> This will have extremely short chapters, but they will be posted every day or two.

This was not what Loki had envisioned when Odin had banished him to Midgard. The ruins outside of the infernal tower were as he had anticipated, but the fallen prince had not expected humans to be this  _annoying_. His wrists were chained, wrapped in silver bracelets with runes etched into the metal to suppress his magic. The mortal Stark took this to mean that Loki was completely harmless, despite the fact that the Alpha was wearing a menacing expression. The Man of Iron, as Thor so  _eloquently_ put it, was blabbering on as he gave the god a tour of his quarters. 

"Say hi to Reindeer Games, Jarvis!" The mortal grinned at the ceiling, and an accented voice replied,

"Hello, Mr. Odinson." Loki snarled at the AI. 

"Laufeyson. Odin is no father of mine." Behind him, the thunderer sighed.

"Brother, -"

"I am not your brother, you petulant fool!" The look on the other Alpha's face was that of a kicked puppy. Loki sighed inwardly, turning back to Stark.

"Well, Rock of Ages, here's your room. All cozy and heavily guarded, so don't make any escape attempts. Jarvis will record your every move as directed by SHIELD, so just hang out and plot another failed woelf dominion scheme or whatever it is you Asgardians do." Stark gestured grandly at the prison, a large white expanse with specially reinforced glass similar to that of the Helicarrier. A simple bed and a couch were the only furnishings, both bland shades of alabaster. The raven-haired prince stepped into his quarters, and the glass door slid shut, locking with a sharp click. This would be a long imprisonment.


	2. Enter Natasha and Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Clint reflect on having Loki around. Loki messes with Omega!Clint's head, and Alpha!Natasha gets defensive.

_Oh god no. Oh, please God no._ Clint was driven into panic when Nat told him of the Avengers Tower's newest resident. The very Loki who had tortured him, beaten him, done unspeakable things to his body and his sanity, was now twenty feet above him. No way in hell was the archer ever leaving his floor of the tower ever again. 

Nat wrapped her arms around him, sensing her Omega's distress.

"He can't use magic, and that floor is fortified. He won't compromise you ever again." she reassured. Clint shook his head. He knew that, inside of his mind, but the trembling hands and tortured memories of holding a gun to his teammates' head, of trying to kill people he loved, of Loki, his alpha hormones drawing Clint in, of that acursed night -

"I need to get out. Let's go for Hungarian food." he suggested, a little too quickly. Nat frowned.

" _Budapest_ is less disturbing than this? Clint… you need help. You cant let him keep messing with you." she insisted. Loki's torment of her omega had gone on for far too long. He laughed, a harsh, short expression of resentment.

"What am I supposed to do? See a counselor?" he retorted defensively. The Russian shrugged.

"I may have signed you up for sessions with one of SHIELD's psychiatrists." An offhand comment sent the archer into a state of disbelief.

"You  _what?_ "

"It's for your own good."

A sigh from the male, followed by a

"You'd better do something really  nice to make up for this, Nat." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, glancing towards the bedroom.

"Oh, I think I know something that would definitely make you feel better." She threw her shirt against the wall, proceeding to undress quickly, and Clint grinned inwardly.

"I think I like what you have in mind."


End file.
